1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the polymerization of dialkyldiallyl ammonium compounds.
2. Prior Art
Polymers of dialkyldiallyl ammonium compounds have a wide variety of uses. The cationic polymers, for example, can be used as flocculants in water and sewage treatment systems, etc.
Methods for polymerizing dialkyldiallyl ammonium compounds are well known in the prior art. See, for example, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,161; 2,982,749; 3,288,770; 3,461,163 and 4,092,467. Generally, polymerization is effected in an aqueous reaction medium containing a free radical initiator.
It has been shown that the higher the molecular weight of the resulting cationic polymer, the more effective the polymer is as a flocculating agent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for polymerizing dialkyldiallyl ammonium compounds whereby the rate of polymerization is accelerated and the molecular weight of the resulting polymer is increased.